Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by laaureenxoxo
Summary: Will/Emma tiny bit of Carl/Emma. Maybe some more of Carl/Emma later in the story. What happens when something life-changing happens to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Back with another Will/Emma fanfic. I uploaded this earlier, but I took it down to upload the rest of the chapter(: Nothing much happens in this chapter well kinda. I wrote most of this right now at 1am listening to Jessie's Girl on iTunes. So please review this means so much to me! Also before I forget I want to give a huge thanks to my best friend Alex who gave me the idea, well she gave me an idea which included Emma dying and Will getting Terri pregnant, getting back together with her then seeing that she kinda hates the child and then leaving her, but I found this much nicer :L Hope you enjoy.**

**EMMA'S POV.**

I drove over to Carl's apartment as soon as I got his call.

I had just walked into my apartment when my phone started ringing. I fiddled around in my bag and finally found it. It was Carl, we had been getting on quite well after the Will debacle. Will,ever since that kiss I had avoided him, it was for the best. I answered the phone "Hi Carl." "Hey umm... L-listen Emma could y-you come over here as s-soon as possible, it's kinda urgent." It must've been because Carl never stutters. "Umm.. Sure how about 5:30." I checked my watch it was only 4:30 so I had plenty of time to shower and get freshened up. "That s-sounds perfect, I-I'll see y-you then." Carl stuttered, I started getting worried, had something happened to him or his family. "Well o-ok then by-." Carl had hung up. I thought one thing before I turned for the bathroom "Something is definatly wrong."

I took the 5 minute drive to Carl's apartment, it was a good thing he didn't live far from me because I was already getting worked up over something which was probably nothing but maybe it was. *Buzzzzzz* I pressed the buzzer for Carl's apartment - 4C. Carl had a nice apartment, it smelt of mints and mouthwash, which of course was no surprise, with him being a dentist and all. He had cream walls and carpets, and everything was kept in it's place and everything was in order. My thoughts were interupted by the sound of Carl's voice

"Who is it?" He asked, he seemed a bit on edge.

"It's me... Emma." I had to add my name just in case he didn't remember who I was. Come on Emma, of course he will remember your name, your his girlfriend for Pete's sake!

"Oh... um come right up." He shakily said, then I heard another buzz indicating I could go through.

I walked up the 4 flights of stairs and knocked on his Carl, he almost immediately answered, like he had been waiting by his door for the better part of an hour.

"Hey Emma, come on in."

"Ok..." I stepped inside but not before taking my shoes off and leaving them on the rack Carl had by his door. "Carl is everything O-"

I didn't have time to finish as Carl cut in.

"I've been cheating on you, it's Georgia. She's a friend from high school."

I immediately rose from the couch I was sitting on and felt all this anger build up in me.

"I'm sorry what?" I wasn't close to shouting, not yet anyway. I tried to calm myself with breathing techniques my therapist had taught me, even though I didn't care about germs at this moment in time.

"How long?" I whispered.

"About 2 months now." He silently replied.

Tears were now spilling from my eyes, and I saw Carl walk over to me and cup his hands under my chin, I pushed him away with the all the force I had right then.

"Emma, I'm Sor-"

"I don't want to hear it, I thought that you of all people wouldn't hurt me, I guess I was wrong." And with that I stormed out of his apartment and slammed the door on the way out.

**So there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I love writing it! Next chapter coming in the next few days where something big is going to happen, anyways reviews are love and this chapter sucks, I know it's just 1. I find it hard writing in Emma's POV and 2. I hate Carl and I wanted him out of the picture as soon as possible. Anways leaving now. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hey guys thank you so much for the kind reviews **

**nirricles-happen,r0ckgal and mamaXunicorn - I just had to get rid of Carl, I hate him!**  
**iheartWEMMAforever - thank you for reviewing. I love you're story "Taking Chances." I have been reading ever since you posted the first chapter I have been meaning to review, but I have never found the time so I will right now!**  
**So here is chapter 2, this is in Emma's POV which as you know I don't like because I'm not really sure how to wrote from her POV, I hope this isn't really sucky!**

I ran down the 4 flights of stairs so fast I almost fell over as I was wearing my favourite gold Mary Jane heels. When I reached the bottom I turned around just to make sure Carl wasn't chasing after me, thankfully he wasn't. I just couldn't take anymore drama today. I just had to get out of here as soon as I could. I didn't want to go back to my apartment, but I didn't have much choice. It was too soon to speak to Will espically since we, no _**I**_ have been avoiding him for the better part of 3 months. _It just wouldn't be fair on him_, I thought. I could go to my sister's but it was too long of a drive, she lived on the other side of town besides she was probably spending time with her husband. So I decided to head back to my apartment and vent my anger and sadness by cleaning until my hands bled.

I started trembling as I opened my car door and as I took all of this in, _Carl cheated on me_, I thought. _How could he do this? I thought he was a nice guy. I should just face it, nice guys are the ones that will break your heart. _

I turned the engine on, and tried to buckle my seatbelt, but I couldn't because my eyes were filled with tears making it hard to see. I wiped my eyes and started to drive, it was a cold Friday night in Lima,Ohio and the roads were quiet thank goodness. Tears were still spilling from my eyes and I couldn't seem to stop them, luckily I was almost home so I could start my heavy cleaning duties.

I turned the corner which led to the road to my apartment building.

*Bang*

**Cliffhanger, but you all know what happens, don't you? Sorry this is so short, but I couldn't think of much so please review and I will begin writing chapter 3 tomorrow(: Also in the next chapter there will be some Will/Emma action haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I left you all hanging then didn't update for 3 days, but I had homework and stuff, but it's ok because I'm off for four days (Thursday,Friday,Saturday and Sunday)**

**Will's POV.**

I had just made some popcorn ready for my weekly movie night when my phone rang, I pressed the pause button on my remote, placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and walked to the dining room table where my phone was.

I looked at the caller ID and it read _'Emma Pillsbury' _and I picked up straight away thinking that something may be wrong as she had avoided me in the last few months. But maybe she was ready to start being friends again, there was only one way to find out.

"Hello? Emma?." I blurted out, just happy that she has called.

"Is this a William Schuester?" The anonymous women said. He knew straight away it wasn't Emma by the sound of the voice.

"Yes, I'm Will Schuester." I concerely spoke.

"Hi, I'm Nancy Green, from Lima City Hospital..." At the time she said that, my stomach dropped along with my heart.

"We have a Miss Emma Pillsbury here and you are here only emergancy contact." She continued and my heart fluttered to know that I'm still her one and only emergancy contact. I still remember the day she asked me to be her emergancy contact like it was yesterday.

_I was in the staff room looking at music lists for glee when I saw Emma standing by the door, I looked up at her, smiled then continued looking at the music._

_"Hey Em.. I'm just looking at some music for the kids ready for saturday." I looked up at her and she was taking even smaller steps towards me than she normally does._

_"I just got back from the emergancy room." She took a seat next to him after she shakily said this._

_"Is everything ok?" I asked, now fully unaware of the music in my hands. I turned in my chair to face her and my face became concered._

_"Oh.. No no, don't be worry. Everything is fine, sort of. I had the nurses in the hospital give me 3 disinfectant showers to make sure every bit of that disgusting sticky blur liquid was off of me." She said whilst shaking her head, trying to forget the memory._

_"You mean you got..." I didn't need to continue as she had nodded her head and I saw a tear fall down her left cheek, I checked that no one was looking and thankfully saw that no one was even in the room and I used my thumb to wipe her tear and she flinced at my touch but then relaxed._

_"It was one of the football players, they were planning on throwing it at someone else, I hadn't seen who, but it doesn't matter, it hit me instead and then I could barely moved. After about 5 minutes standing there dripping I made a run for my car and went straight to the hospital." Her body now racked with tears._

_"Where the** hell **was I when this happened?" I thought to myself. I didn't think and before I could stop myself I pulled her in for a hug, when I realised what I had been doing I started to pull away but she wrapped her arms around my neck and held on like we were the only people in the world._

_When she pulled away, she looked into my eyes and smiled. Then she got up and started walking to the door, but not before she turned around again to face then opened her mouth to speak._

_"Before I forget, I need an emergancy contact for the hospital just in case anything like this happens again. I wouldn't want my parents to worry about me being in hospital over something small to them. And I was wondering if you would be my contact?" She said with a hint of hope in her eyes._

_"I would love to be your emergancy contact." I smiled at her and she smiled back._

_"Thanks Will." And with that she turned and walked out of the door and out of his sight._

"Yeah, I'm her emergancy contact." I spoke, I hoped that it was nothing bad that maybe she got a bit of mud on her or something like that.

"I'm afraid Miss Pillsbury was involved in a car crash with two other cars. She is now in a coma, she has a few cuts and bruises and a broken arm."

At that moment my eyes were filled with tears. "Emma... In a car crash? But she would always look where she was going." I thought to myself, by this time I couldn't think straight or even see straight. I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

"How?" Was all I managed to get out before the tears were silently but voilently ran down my cheeks.

"We aren't sure at the moment Mr Schuester, but we have the FBI working on it. Would you like to come down to see her?" Nurse Green asked him in a caring tone

I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, it was only 6:15.

"Yeah sure... I will come down now to see her if that is ok?" I asked, I hadn't really heard the nurse asking me if I wanted to come down.

"That is absolutly fine, hospital visiting hours don't end until 7:30, so you're fine." She replied again in that soft,calming tone.

"Ok thank you." I ended the phone call and started bawling. I stood up, grabbed my coat and headed out of my apartment door, headed towards my car and drove straight to the hospital.

**So there you have it chapter 3 is finished. This is a longer chapter and didn't take me that long to write. I told you I was better writing in Will's POV haha! Next chapter shall be up soon I hope and I hope you will review, I love reading all of your reviews and by the looks of things 1. Nobody likes Carl and 2. Nobody likes cliffhangers, and I want to apollogize again for that. I promise to try not to do that again. The name Nancy Green comes from well the Nancy I don't really know what that comes from, but when I was writing this I was watching friends so of course Rachel's surname is Green so yeah... Anyway, review and that may hurry the next chapter up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews - Awahili - yeah after I put FBI I was like "WTF?" But I just didn't change it haha.**  
**I also really want to thank nirricles-happen because she has reviewed every chapter, which is like really cool. I really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I just came back from my school trip to London and have been really tired because we got back from the shows at like midnight and didn't go to sleep until half one in the morning. Anyways, on with the story.**

**WILL'S POV.**

As soon as I got to the hospital I parked my car as close as I could to the entrance, locked the door and ran into the hospital.

I got to reception and tried to catch my breath. I wiped my eyes, looked up and saw a bored-looking face staring at me.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Emma Pillsbury." I breathlessly asked.

"Let me look." The receptionist asked, then stared at her computer, typed a few things then looked back up at me.

"She's in ward 8 room 4. It's down the hall to the left." She spoke with a tone like she had been saying that same line for 40 years.

"Ok, thank you." I said before racing off to find Emma's room.

Once I found it, I looked through the little window just to make sure it was Emma and all I could see was her with a life support machine attached to her wrist and my heart sunk. I could see her chest fall and rise and her hair was sprawled across her face, I stood there for about five minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mr Schuester?" A women asked?

"Yes?" I replied, I hadn't noticed I had started crying.

"Hi I'm Nurse Green, we spoke on the phone."

"Oh yes, I remember." I couldn't think of much to say I was thinking about Emma.

Nurse Green was quiet for a moment.

"You can go in if you want, you have about an hour left of visiting time." She quietly said.

"I don't know if I can." I shakily said. "I don't think I can handle seeing her like this."

"Are you close with Emma then?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I chuckled. There was a silence for a couple of minutes.

"I think I'm ready to go in now." I said after a moment, putting my hand on the door handle.

"Ok... I'm right down the hall if you need anything." Nurse Green said.

"Ok thanks." And with that I opened the door and stepped in.

I saw her just laying there, ever so still and peaceful. I walked slowly and carefully across the room to her bed and pulled the chair that was there for visitors up to her bedside. I sat down, took her hand in mine and then I could feel the tears in my eyes, making my vision blurry. I blinked them out and once the first tears fell they couldn't stop.

I sat there for about 10 minutes with all these thoughts in his head. _"Should I call Carl to tell him? Who could be so careless and reckless?_  
_Why Emma?"_

I turned around to look outside and I could hear the rain pour down outside the window. It looked like a storm was rolling in as the sky had turned black. I turned back around to face Emma after a few minutes and saw Nurse Green standing by the door.

I looked at her, the tears still rolling down my cheeks, and I started to look dissapointed when Nurse Green noticed.

"It's ok, you still have about 20 minutes of visiting time left." She sweetfully spoke.

I look relieved and Nurse Green smiled at me. I turned my gaze back to Emma, still holding her hand tightly in mine. Nurse Green walked over to check on Emma.

"You know sometimes it helps if you talk to coma victims." She said as she was writing something down on a clipboard.

"Really?" I questioned, looking back at her, clipboard still in hand.

Nurse Green put the clipboard back in place and started to walk to the door.

"Yes, believe it or not." Nurse Green said as she walked out of the door and closed it gently.

I turned back towards Emma, took a deep breath and decided to talk to her.

"Listen Emma, I know you might not be able to hear me, but Nurse Green thinks that it's good for me to talk to you and I just need to say what I need to say so here it goes... I meant what I said, you know, the week before Christmas. I really do love you Emma and I know deep down you love me too. I wish I hadn't screwed up, but I did and I was so stupid and I hope that you can forgive me, and even though it's tearing me up inside knowing you're dating your dentist I hope you are happy with him." I spoke softly and sadly to her.

I carried on speaking to Emma to what felt like forever when it was only 15 minutes. I got disturbed by a soft knock on the door. It was Nurse Green.

", I'm afraid visiting time is over, but you are welcome back tomorrow if you wish." She said sweetly.

"Oh umm.. Yes I would love to come in tomorrow." I spoke quietly.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Nurse Green replied and before I had chance to reply she walked out of the room.

I stood up from the chair, grabbed my coat and started to walk towards the door but turned back to the bed where Emma was laying,  
I stood over her, told her I would be back tomorrow, kissed her forehead and walked out of the door.

**So that's chapter 4 for you guys! Please review. The chapter isn't that good in opinion, but I think that it needed it, you know? I will try and update this very soon because it's now officially summer and it's raining alot so that isn't good, but it means I have time to write now. Also I know some bits of the chapter were kinda stupid and stuff but I had a kinda writers block which is another reason why I didn't update faster.**  
**Lauren x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N First I just wanna say that I'm really sorry for not updating since August, but I have actually been really busy with school, going to Vegas, preparing for my Britains Got Talent audition next Sunday! I'm going to try and update every few weeks now and I have another fanfic that I'm working on called "Singin' in the rain" and of course it will be Wemma. So please enjoy this chapter.**

Over the next week or so Will had gone to the hospital everyday to see Emma, whether it was after school or during my free period or lunchbreak. And this day was no different or was it?

Will's POV.

It was 4:35pm and Glee rehearsal had just finished. I had told the kids about what happened to Emma and they were all worried about her, it was heart-warming to know that all the kids in glee (even the Cheerios) cared about Emma so much. It was a Friday, so I was going to go straight to the hospital to see Emma, stay until visiting time was over, go back to my apartment and worry about Emma whilst watching whatever bad comedy marathon was on TV. I grabbed my briefcase from the top of my piano and made my way to my car.

When I was getting into my car, there was one question that was in my head, as it was everyday - Why hasn't Carl been to see Emma?

The ride to the hospital was quiet as usual, the only sound being the hum on my engine. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and went into the hospital. Nurse Green was behind the desk of the waiting room and signed me in straight away. I waved goodbye as I headed for Emma's room.

As I walked into her room, she was still laying there, in the same postition as she was yesterday. For a woman being in a coma she had never looked so beautiful. I placed my bag on the floor by her bed and sat down in the chair which had been my own for the past week.  
I grabbed Emma's hand and began to sing Somewhere Over The Rainbow to her. Over the last week I had started to sing to her, some were songs that were based on Glee's assignments or some of my favourite songs, but today I had chosen one that Emma told me she loved which happened to be Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

As I sang a lone tear fell down my face and I gripped onto her hand tighter than ever.

As I finished the song I closed my eyes for a second and in that second I heared a strained murmur

"Will?"

My eyes shot open to see Emma's brown eyes staring into mine, as wide as they've ever been.

I looked at her and smiled, relieved that she was awake and alive.

"Will, you're here." Emma whispered, her voice still croaky.

"Shhh..." I silenced her "You shouldn't speak, you could strain your voice more. I'll go and get the nurse and tell her you're awake."

She squeezed my hand and nodded. I left the room but not before turning to her and gave her a small smile which she returned.

**A/N Okay so there we have it, this is a terrible chapter, sort of a filler except for the end. I was just going to leave it at the moment Emma said Will but I decided not to because I didn't want to be to mean. Please review because I love to know what you all think and I will try to update in the next few weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OK, I know that I haven't updated in forever and I apologise for that (again) but I was hoping to update after Vegas but that didn't happen and then I was planning on updating at the start of the this year but I couldn't because we have been given our options, which is where we have to choose what subjects we want to do for our GSCE exams and we have had parent's evenings and everything so I couldn't but now I can. I will try and update this ASAP but with me starting some of my GSCE's now and some in May it's going to be hard. Anyway on with the story.**

**WILL'S POV**

I walked out of Emma's room as happy as I could be _Emma's alive. _I thought to myself. After about 5 minutes of walking around Emma's ward I finally found Nurse Green.

I walked over to her and waited a few feet behind her as she was talking to a colleague. After her colleague left I walked up to her. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Umm... Nurse Green?"

"Oh hello Will, you leaving so soon?" She asked.

"No, gosh no. I just wanted to say that Emma just woke up." I said excitedly as I could no longer contain how happy I was.

"Really?" Nurse Green asked. "Well that's great; I will be up to her room in about five minutes."

"OK, thanks." I said as I turned away.

I walked back to Emma's room and walked in, she was looking at me with the biggest smile I had seen in months.

"Nurse Green said she will be up soon." I said softly.

"OK, thank you Will." She spoke hoarsely, her throat still sore from not talking for a long time.

I knew I had to find out how she ended up in this coma but I didn't want to pressure her, I mean she only woke up 5 minutes ago! Perhaps I should talk to her, get all of my feelings out in the open once and for all. I took my seat next to her bedside and held her hand in mine.

"Emma, we need to talk, well you don't have to talk, you can just listen. I just really need to get all of this out in the open."

Emma didn't say anything, so I took as a sign to continue.

"I meant everything I said last summer, I really do love you and weather Carl likes it or not I'm going to fight for you because the feelings that I have for you well, I know you had them or still do have them for me and they don't just disappear into thin air. Sure you may love Carl, but I know that you are _in _love with me. I know I'm crossing a line but I don't care. I'm in love with you Emma and I have been since the first day we met even though I was with Terri. You have been through everything with me, you gave me advice when I needed it most and you have always been my best friend. I hate that we have lost all of it because of stupid mistakes that I made. I know you thought that I had sex with April but I didn't, she needed a place to stay so I offered her my couch but she just got into bed with me. All we did was sleep, well she slept, I was kept up all night with her kicking me. I don't know how you found out about that but I am so sorry, kissing Shelby was an even bigger mistake. I hope you can forgive me so we can be friends again. I know it's going to be hard for me, because I can't act on my feelings, not whilst you're with Carl, but for you I'll try. That's all I wanted to say."

I looked up at Emma and saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Emma, please don't care. I shouldn't have said all that, I was jus-" I was stopped mid sentence by Emma.

"Will, I'm crying because I'm upset by what you said, I'm crying because what you said was so sweet and thoughtful and loving."

I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me.

"I think I need to talk now. Sue told me that you kissed Shelby and slept with April, she said that she bribed your landlord to put baby monitors in your apartment or something. I shouldn't of listened to her, I should've let you try to explain yourself instead of shouting at you in the teachers' lounge; you know, you're right. I am in love with you and I always have been, sure I loved Carl but I never loved him as much as I love you. That's actually why I'm here. Carl had told me that he had been cheating on me and whilst driving home I crashed. I do want to be with you Will, but we will have you take things slow and you have to promise me that you won't hurt me because I don't think that I could handle it."

By the end of Emma's 'speech' I had tears in my eyes. I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"I promise that I will never hurt you again. I promise to always take care of you and to love you with all my heart. And, I agree. We should take things slow and not rush into anything like last time." I said softly and then kissed her hair.

"Thank you Will." She replied.

"Oh and remind me to yell at Sue for bugging my apartment." I laughed softly.

"Will do." She laughed back.

I removed my arms from around her waist and dried her eyes with the pads of my thumbs when there was a knock at the door. It was Nurse Green.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting." The nurse said.

"No, not at all." I replied and smiled at Emma.

**A/N Alright, another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now everything is out in the open with their feelings and things. I'm going to try and update this every Friday, because I hate making you all wait for almost 6 months. Also I'm hoping to write a two-shot fanfic so look out for it! Until the next chapter -x**


End file.
